O tym jak Krzysztof Krawczyk zniszczył mi życie
Opowiem Wam dziś bardzo smutną opowieść. Opowieść o marzeniach, dążeniu do celu i o przeszkodach jakie w życiu czekają na każdego z nas. Sytuacja ma miejsce w 1994 roku. Będąc studentem czwartego roku na nieistotym wydziale nie wiodłem życia jak inni studenci. Owszem, mieszkałem w akademiku, chodziłem na wykłady, ćwiczenia i tak dalej. Jedyne co mnie rożniło od reszty to brak imprezowania. Ciągle namawiamy mówiłem że to strata czasu, pieniedzy i zdrowia. Unikalem dziewczyn. Niechciane studenckie ciąże były na porządku dziennym. Miałem jednego przyjaciela który mnie rozumiał. Mówili na niego Sprężyna. Nigdy nie poznałem jego prawdziwego imienia. Miał bogatych rodziców, którzy mieli jedyny sklep we wsi z której pochodził. Płacił nawet profesorom by utrzymywali jego imię i nazwisko w tajemnicy. Każdy znał Sprężynę. Pod koniec drugiego roku bardzo pomoglem mu nadrobić materiał i docenił to. Mieszkaliśmy razem w pokoju 203 i wiedlismy spokojne życie. Ludzie cenili go za szczerość i dobre rady. Ćwiczylismy jogę i czytaliśmy dobre książki. By odciąć się od niepotrzebnych zajęć wyrzucilismy radioodbiornik na śmietnik. Pewnego razu wychodząc z akademika ze Sprężyną widzieliśmy jak jakaś dziewczyna ubrana w koszulkę NZS-u i jeansy wieszala plakat na drzwiach akademika. - część Sprężyna! - hej Anka! - wesoło powiedział Sprężyna. Dziewczyna zarumienila się i popatrzyła na mnie. Nie znała mojego imienia. Nie miała pojęcia że istnieje. - Cześć - powiedziała do mnie - cześć - powiedziałem speszony. Widząc moją nieporadność kumpel dokończył rozmowę i Anka poszła wieszać plakaty gdzie indziej. Co za dziewczyna! Miała piękne długie blond włosy i śliczne zielone oczy. Serce zabiło mi mocniej gdy patrzyłem jak od nas odchodzi. Spojrzelismy na plakat. Było na nim napisane: Dnia 03.11.1994 na terenie naszej uczelni o godz. 19:00 odbędzie się koncert Krzysztofa Krawczyka, gwiazdy światowego formatu. Zapraszamy, wstęp płatny. Bilety do nabycia u przewodniczącego NZS-u. - Musimy tam iść! - ucieszył się Sprężyna. - Pewnie ze musimy - odparłem, nie mając pojęcia kim jest wąsacz patrzący na mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem z plakatu. Jego postawa i kapelusz który nosił świadczyły o tym że musiał być zajebistym człowiekiem. Musiałem zobaczyć go na żywo. Po za tym byłem pewien ze spotkam tam Ankę. Dni mijały a ja tylko odliczalem czas który pozostał do występu. O bilety nie musiałem się martwić. Sprężyna tego samego dnia podarował mi bilet. Dla niego był to niewielki wydatek. Minęło kilka tygodni i nadszedł dzień koncertu. Ścisk w żołądku był tak ogromny ze nie mogłem w siebie włożyć nic do jedzenia. W końcu nadeszła godzina 19 i weszlismy na hale w której odbywał się performens. Tłumy wskazywały na to że ten wąsacz jest lubiany. Ba! Wielbiony! Nigdy nie go słyszałem, ani nie widziałem. Zasnatawialem się jak zajebiscie będzie wyglądał i jak bardzo ma zajebisty glos. W momencie pojawienia się wąsacza na scenie wrzawa tłumu sięgneła zenitu. Szał publiczności był niepowtarzalny. - Elo Studenty! Gotowi na rozpierdol?! - wykrzyczal gwiazdor. Nie sądziłem że publika może być jeszcze glosniejsza ale nigdy później nie słyszałem nic podobnego w moim życiu. A więc się zaczyna. Publiczność zaczęła rytmicznie klaskac skandujac jego imię i nazwisko. - Nazywam się Krzysztof Krawczyk! Właśnie wydałem moją nową płytę pod tytułem "Gdy nam śpiewał Elvis Presley". Ale jebać to! Jedziemy z klasykiem!! Kto lubi bale?! Ponowna fala entuzjazmu przeszła przez zgromadzonych. Zobaczyłem Ankę która przeciskala się przez ludzi w moją stronę i stanęła obok mnie krzycząc razem z tłumem. Zaczął śpiewać. - Ty jedna umiesz w życie grać, Świat z przymrużeniem oka brać. Gdy trzeba i nie trzeba w głos się śmiać I na przekór wszystkim zmieniać nagle zdanie. Nosz jak się wkurwiłem! Takie gówno!? Jak można tak chujowe rymy wypuszczać do ludzi w ogóle! Dalszy tekst również nie przypadł mi do gustu - Chujowe! - krzynalem nie wiedzieć czemu. Nagle Krzysztof przestał grać. - Chujowe? Napisz lepsze to pogadamy! Wyprowadzić go! - Ale tak nie można! O gustach się nie dyskutuje! - broniła mnie Anka. W hali zapadła zupełna cisza. Wszyscy czekali jak zakończy się to spięcie. - O gustach się nie dyskutuje? Wypierdalaj! - zezłoscil się wąsacz i klasnął w dłonie. Komuś się jeszcze nie podoba? Nikt nie odezwał się słowem. Dwójka ochroniarzy Krawczyka zbliżała się ku nam a studenci rozstepowali się jak Morze Czerwone przed Mojzeszem. Zostaliśmy wyeksmitowani z hali koncertowej. Krawczyk dokończył koncert i pojechał w dalszą trasę koncertową. Tego dnia ktoś po raz pierwszy wjechał mi na ambicje. Mam napisać lepsze? Żeby wiedział że napiszę. Razem z Anką zostaliśmy wyrzuceni ze studiów przez dziekana. Rozeslal on także informacje, żeby nigdzie nas nie przyjmowali. Wtedy pierwszy raz przekonałem sie że Krzysztof Krawczyk nie jest tylko piosenkarzem Ale również ma ogromny wpływ na ludzi. Anka została moją dziewczyną. Rozpoczęła się naszą wspólna podróż na szczyt list muzycznych. Ona była mi natchnieniem a ja zacząłem pisać teksty. Szło mi równie Chujowo co gra na gitarze bo nie umiem grać. Podróżując po Polsce w poszukiwaniu szczęścia dotarliśmy nad morze. Był rok 1996. Postanowiliśmy z Anką wziąć ślub i w końcu skonsumować nasz związek. Tu pojawił się problem. Zapisując się na pierwszy wolny termin ślubu ksiądz oznajmił, że nie udzieli ślubu wrogom Krzysztofa Krawczyka. I powiedział też ze nie mamy co szukać bo i tak wszystkie Kościoły w Polsce wiedzą o naszym czynie sprzed dwóch lat. Po raz kolejny dowiódł swej władzy. Na darmo byl też wyjazd za granicę kraju gdyż celnicy mieli podobne zdanie na nasz temat. Pisałem wiele listów do Sprężyny. Okazało się jednak, że został on przyjacielem Krawczyka, a jego rodzina została honorowymi obywatelami Zielonej Góry. Krzysztof zakazał Spręzynie kontaktu ze mną pod karą śmierci. To były ciężkie czasy. Na jednej z dzikich plaż nad Bałtykiem spotkałem grupę ludzi. Okazało się ze również naprzykrzyli się Krawczykowi. Mieli oni wielkiego Volkswagena Ogórka i stare radio. Jeden z nich grał co noc na gitarze a inny walił w bębny. Razem z Anką często biegaliny po plaży niby goniąc wiatr. Pamiętam że zawsze biegając gubila klapki. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy wszyscy poszli spać ja i Anka postanowiliśmy przyrzec sobie miłość do końca życia. Zaczął padać deszcz. Dotnkalem jej kolan. Niebo było pełne gwiazd, ale dziś ich nie liczyliśmy. Zaczęliśmy się kochać. Gdy traciła dziewictwo stało się coś niespodziewanego. Okazało się ze Krzysztof Krawczyk zaaplikował w jej błonie dziewiczej truciznę która miała ją zabić bo jej przerwaniu. Ostatnie co pamiętam przed jej śmiercią to jej radość która zmieniła się w konwulsje, które w deszczu do złudzenia przypominały taniec. Anka zmarła a ja płakałem do rana. Chciała wieczenie trwać na plaży więc wraz z dwoma chłopakami tam ją zakopalismy. Przez następne dni piłem dużo alkoholu. W mojej głowie składały się słowa piosenki. -Lubiła tańczyć pelna radości tak, ciągle gonila wiatr. Spragniona życia wciąż zawsze gubila coś... Te słowa zawsze budzą we mnie zal. Chłopaki stworzyli linię melodyczą. Miesiąc później wysłaliśmy gotową piosenkę do wytwórni. By nikt nas nie rozpoznał nazwaliśmy się Rotary i chuj wie co to znaczy. Nasza piosenka zdobyła większą popularność niż "Za Tobą pójdę jak na bal". Nie da się ukryc ze Krawczyk się wkurwil. Po dwóch latach odnalazł nas i kazał ogłosić koniec dzialalnosci. Jebany wąsacz usunął mnie nawet z Wikipedii. Nazywam się Grzegorz Porowski, lider grupy Rotary ale i tak Kurwa myślicie że lubiła tańczyć to jebany myslovitz. Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów